destinos entrelazados
by misheeruu
Summary: arnold ahora en la preparatoria, junto con helga, se comporta de manera distinta hacia ella, ¿sera que ya se habra enamorado de helga?, si quieren saber mas leanlo XD


Capitulo 1 "DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS"

Helga POV: (en la escuela soñando despierta)

desde aquella vez que te perdí ¿porque rayos no pude ser fuerte y aceptarlo? te amo demasiado como para negarlo, pero porque lo hice, solo sé que no lo sé.  
H-aun lado todos! que no ven que Helga G. pataki va a pasar!-  
¿debería o no debería de decírselo o aceptar mi destino? quizás ya sea muy tarde pero tengo que hacerlo o si no mi ser en el interior poco a poco morirá por no decir lo que lleva adentro.  
H-que hacen aquí zopencos agance a un lado! que no ven que esa es mi silla!-  
si me arriesgare lo mejor será intentarlo! eso es, hoy lo daré todo de mi!

Arnold POV  
no entiendo cuando vi que llego Helga muy molesta pensé ¿que fue lo que paso? seguro es que debió de haber tenido un mal día, me gustaría consolarla pero segura es inútil, aun puedo recordar aquella vez que le dije que tuviera cuidado a quien elegía como novio, en la secundaria y ella me dijo que qué me importaba, bueno ella no entiende que si me importa y mucho porque es que yo la considero una de mis mejores amigas, además se que me odia nunca me ha mostrado un poco de amor ni ningún sentimiento bueno pero quizás se exprese diferente.  
A-Gerald que dijo que hiciéramos el profe?-  
G-viejo te estás distrayendo y mucho, dijo que resolviéramos los ejercicios de la pagina 119-  
A-gracias viejo!-  
creo que debería de concéntrame mas ahora en la clase no sé que me está pasando, nada mas pienso un momento en Helga y al otro momento ya perdí media clase ¿que significara esto?

Lila POV (en el receso)

Rayos esos dos no se dejan de mirar tan mutuamente parecen 2 tortolitos aunque arnold es muy lento ya me conto Helga que no se da cuenta.

RING RING RING RING

Ah ¿que fue eso? Cierto es mi nuevo celular telfel de esa compañía

Dice que es de Helga

(En el celular) H- lila ayúdame a decidir algo-

Eso fue todo! Ok a lo mejor es otro consejo de amor con eso de que me he hecho muy cercana a Helga desde la secundaria y descubrí sus sentimientos hacia arnold bueno de hecho ya sabía desde que hicimos aquella obra para que hiciera de Julieta y le di mi papel aunque ella piense que se me olvido, todavía no lo hago. Bueno iré a ver qué sucedió.

Helga POV

! Ya le dije a esa lila que viniera! Esto pasa por que no vino phobe si hubiera venido la hubiera molestado mejor a ella!

L- aquí estoy Helga ¿Qué necesitas? [Risa disimulada]-

H- Terminemos con esto lila! Hoy planeo poner en marcha la operación Corazón al rescate, sé que es cursi pero es lo único que se me ocurrió!, así que no te rías hermana-

L- Helga ¿Cómo crees que hare yo eso?-[se voltea y empieza a reírse un poco]-

H- olvídalo hermana, solo ayúdame a darme agallas-

L-bueno Helga solo te puedo desear suerte!-

H-si lo que sea lila-

Lila se fue que riéndose sé que es a causa de mi estúpido plan, pero ¿no puede tener un poco de compasión? Acabo de inventar ese nombre! Como sea acabando de clases se pone en marcha este plan con el fin de confesarme!

Arnold POV

Helga y lila se juntan mucho útilmente ¿Por qué será? ¿Podría ser que hablen de los chicos que les gustan y después planeen ir a ligárselos? Ah no!, espero que eso no ocurra nunca, Helga no es de las que son así! Además ella es muy decente y ¿si hiciera eso en verdad? Claro que no! Ella es mi querida Helga y simplemente no puede hacer eso porque yo personalmente seré quien ayudara a elegir a su novio porque así se que ella tendrá a alguien decente de su lado… pero de qué rayos estoy pensando no es de mi incumbencia con quien se ponga de novia, ahh estos momentos que me distraigo termino pensando en Helga! ¿Por qué?

G- viejo! Viejo! **VIEJO!-**

A-eh? ¿Qué… que paso Gerald?-

G-viejo cada vez estas peor, seguro es una chica [le guiña el ojo]-

A-claro que no Gerald! Si yo solo estaba pensando el futuro de nuestros amigos! [Se pone levemente rojo]-

G-si es así, entonces ¿porque estas rojo?-

A-eso es por el sol-

G- viejo estamos adentro del salón [risa]-

Me cacho, pero si yo solo pensaba en Helga!

A-pues eso es porque me insole a través de la ventana!-

G-¿Quién te cree eso? [Carcajada]-

Gerald POV

Arnold en serio eres un mal mentiroso! [Risa disimulada] pensar que te van a creer que te insolaste por la ventana! No me hagas reír!

TIRING TIRING TIRING

G-viejo ya sonó la alarma de entrada al salón!-

A- Si ya me di cuenta! [Molesto]-

G-hey no te enojes si me rio es porque es divertido, además todavía pensaste que alguien te iba creer con esa mentira patética! Ya sé que estabas pensando en alguna chica, y no te culpo pero quizás deberías de disimular más! [Aun riendo]-

A-Gerald yo no me rio cuando te pones rojo porque hablas con phoebe-

G-yo! Ponerme rojo ¿de qué hablas viejo? [Rojo]-

A- Si claro Gerald, mejor vallamos a clases!-

Arnold POV

Ese Gerald no me deja en paz, piensa que yo soy como el pero ERROR yo no soy evidente, además de que habla! En serio me estaba insolando con el sol! De solo pensarlo me esta dando mucha sed y calor, ahí viene Helga y parece que aun sigue de mal humor! ¿Qué debería de hacer? Quizás si le hablo!...

A-Helga ¿Cómo te ha ido tu día? [Sonriendo]-

H-arnold! ¿De donde saliste? Eh arnold [poniéndose nerviosa] eh que te importa cabeza de balón!-

A-Helga yo solo trataba de saber cómo iba tu día! [Haciendo cara de triste]-

H-bueno arnold aunque no es de tu incumbencia me ha ido el día más o menos pero espero que termine bien-

A- Eso es bueno Helga, te deseo que termine bien tu día! [Sonríe]-

H-sabes Arnoldo, quiero hablar contigo fuera de clases! [Nerviosísima]-

A-claro Helga, con gusto!-

H-bien! [Contesta de forma enojada y abrupta]-

Helga se ve que quiere hablarme de algo importante espero saber pronto!.

Helga POV

Ese arnold, preguntándome cosas que no son de su incumbencia! Aunque debo de admitir que me emociona que mi romeo se preocupe por mi espero valla bien mi plan y pueda confesarme y me acepte [suspiro]

MAS TARDE DESPUES DE CLASES…

Ah ese Arnoldo no se apura ¿Cuánto me hará esperar? Han pasado 5 segundos desde que lo cite y no ha llegado ¡que impuntual!... por fin llego!

H-por fin llegas Arnoldo!-

A-pero si solo han pasado unos segundos desde que salimos! [Sonríe]-

H-bueno arnold te ci…citeee aquiiii para tratar asuntos de alta importancia [tartamudeando por el nerviosismo]-

H-arnold yo… yoo … yoo-

A- si!-

C-chicos ¿Qué hacen?-

H- Carla ¿Qué haces aquí?-

helga POV: (en la escuela soñando despierta)  
desde aquella vez que te perdi ¿porque rayos no pude ser fuerte y aceptarlo? te amo demasiado como para negarlo,pero porque lo hice, solo se que no lo sé.  
-aun lado todos! que no ven que helga va a pasar!-  
¿deberia o no deberia de decircelo o aceptar mi destino? quizas ya sea muy tarde pero tengo que hacerlo o si no mi ser en el interior poco a poco morira por no decir lo que lleva adentro.  
-que hacen aqui zopenkos aganse a un lado! que no ven que esa es mi silla!-  
si me arriesgare lo mejor sera intentarlo! eso es, hoy lo dare todo de mi!

arnold POV  
no entiendo cuando vi que llego helga muy molesta pense ¿que fue lo que paso? seguro es que debio de haber tenido un mal dia, me gustaria consolarla pero segura es inutil, aun puedo recordar aquella vez que le dije que tuviera cuidado a quien elegia como novio, en la secundaria y ella me dijo que que me importaba, bueno ella no entiende que si me importa y mucho porque es que yo la considero una de mis mejores amigas, ademas se que me odia nunca me ha mostrado un poco de amor ni ningun sentimiento bueno pero quizas se exprese diferente.  
-gerald que dijo que hicieramos el profe?-  
G-viejo te estas distrayendo y mucho, dijo que resolvieramos los ejercicios de la pagina 119-  
A-gracias viejo!-  
creo que deberia de consentrame mas ahora en la clase no se que me esta pasando, nada mas pienso un momento en helga y al otro momento ya perdi media clase ¿que significara esto?

Lila POV (en el receso)

Rayos esos dos no se dejan de mirar tan mutuamente parecen 2 tortolitos aunque arnold es muy lento ya me conto Helga que no se da cuenta.

RING RING RING RING

Ah ¿que fue eso? Cierto es mi nuevo celular telfel de esa compañia

Dice que es de Helga

(en el celular) H- lila ayudame a decidir algo-

Eso fue todo! Ok a lo mejor es otro consejo de amor con eso de que me he hecho muy cercana a Helga desde la secundaria y descubri sus sentimientos hacia arnold bueno de hecho ya sabia desde que hicimos aquella obra para que hiciera de Julieta y le di mi papel aunque ella piense que se me olvido, todavía no lo hago. Bueno ire a ver que sucedió.

Helga POV

Ya le dije a esa lila que viniera! Esto pasa por que no vino phobe si hubiera venido la hubiera molestado mejor a ella!

L- aquí estoy Helga ¿Qué necesitas? [risa disimulada]-

H- terminemos con esto lila! Hoy planeo poner en marcha la operación Corazón al rescate, se que es cursi pero es lo único que se me ocurrió!, así que no te rias hermana-

L- Helga ¿Cómo crees que hare yo eso?-[se voltea y empieza a reírse un poco]-

H- olvidalo hermana, solo ayudame a darme agallas-

L-bueno Helga solo te puedo desear suerte!-

H-si lo que sea lila-

Lila se fue que riéndose se que es a causa de mi estúpido plan, pero no puede tener un poco de compasión? Acabo de inventar ese nombre! Como sea acabando de clases se pone en marcha este plan con el fin de confesarme!

Arnold POV

Helga y lila se juntan mucho ultimente ¿Por qué será? ¿podria ser que hablen de los chicos que les gusta y después planeen ir a ligarselos? Ah no!, espero que eso no ocurra nunca, Helga no es de las que son así! Además ella es muy desente y ¿si hiciera eso en verdad? Claro que no! Ella es mi querida Helga y simplemente no puede hacer eso porque yo personalmente sere quien ayudara a elegir a su novio porque asi se que ella tendrá a alguien desente de su lado… pero de que rayos estoy pensando no es de mi incumbensia con quien se ponga de novia, ahh estos momentos que me distraigo termino pensando en Helga! ¿Por qué?

G- viejo! Viejo! **VIEJO!-**

A-eh? ¿Qué… que paso Gerald?-

G-viejo cada vez estas peor, seguro es una chica [le guiña el ojo]-

A-claro que no Gerald! Si yo solo estaba pensando el futuro de nuestros amigos![se pone levemente rojo]-

G-si es así, entonces porque estas rojo?-

A-eso es por el sol-

G- viejo estamos adentro del salón[risa]-

Me cacho, pero si yo solo pensaba en Helga!

A-pues eso es porque me insole a través de la ventana!-

G-¿Quién te cree eso? [carcajada]-

Gerald POV

Arnold en serio eres un mal mentiroso![risa disimulada] pensar que te van a creer que te insolastes por la ventana! No me hagas reir!

TIRING TIRING TIRING

G-viejo ya sono la alarma de entrada al salón!-

A- Si ya me di cuenta! [molesto]-

G-ey no te enojes si me rio es porque es divertido, además todavía pensastes que alguien te iba creer con esa mentira patética! Ya se que estabas pensando en alguna chica, y no te culpo pero quizás deberías de disimular mas![aun riendo]-

A-gerald yo no me rio cuando te pones rojo porque hablas con phoebe-

G-yo! Ponerme rojo ¿de que hablas viejo?[rojo]-

A- si claro Gerald, mejor vallamos a clases!-

Arnold POV

Ese Gerald no me deja en paz, piensa que yo soy como el pero ERROR yo no soy evidente, además de que habla! En serio me estaba insolando con el sol! De solo pensarlo me esta dando mucha sed y calor, ahí viene Helga y parece que aun sigue de mal humor! ¿Qué debería de hacer? Quizás si le hablo!...

A-Helga ¿Cómo te ha ido tu día? [sonriendo]-

H-arnold! ¿de donde salistes? Eh arnold [poniéndose nerviosa] eh que te importa cabeza de balón!-

A-Helga yo solo trataba de saber como iba tu día![haciendo cara de triste]-

H-bueno arnold aunque no es de tu incumbencia me ha ido el día mas o menos pero espero que termine bien-

A- eso es bueno Helga, te deseo que termine bien tu día! [sonríe]-

H-sabes Arnoldo, quiero hablar contigo fuera de clases! [nerviosisima]-

A-claro Helga, con gusto!-

H-bien! [contesta de forma enojada y abrupta]-

Helga se ve que quiere hablarme de algo importante espero saber pronto!.

Helga POV

Ese arnold, preguntándome cosas que no son de su incumbencia! Aunque debo de admitir que me emociona que mi romeo se preocupe por mi espero valla bien mi plan y pueda confesarme y me acepte [suspiro]

MAS TARDE DESPUES DE CLASES…

Ah ese Arnoldo no se apura ¿Cuánto me hará esperar? Han pasado 5 segundos desde que lo cite y no ha llegado ¡que impuntual!... por fin llego!

H-por fin llegas Arnoldo!-

A-pero si solo han pasado unos segundos desde que salimos![sonríe]-

H-bueno arnold te ci…citeee aquiiii para tratar asuntos de alta importancia [tartamudeando por el nerviosismo]-

H-arnold yo… yoo … yoo-

A- si!-

C-chicos ¿Qué hacen?-

H- carla ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Carla POV Ahora mire a esos dos juntos y pensé ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué están juntos? Así que como es de costumbre fui a molestar a Helga Y lo primero que veo es algo parecido a una confesión de parte de Helga, pero inmediatamente fui a interrumpir, Helga no se llevara mi bombom!

C- chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-

H-carla! ¿Qué haces aquí?!-

C-solo vine porque pensé que estaban haciendo algo divertido chicos, pero parece que llegue en un momento a un mejor [se apoya en el hombro de Helga]-

Eso si le dejare claro a Helga que no le dejare nada fácil yo como su adversaria no le daré mi mayor tesoro!.

Helga POV [caminando hacia casa]

¿Qué se cree esta para molestare? Hermana estas metida en un grave lio! No me dejas a solas con arnold ni un segundo y tu sonrisa de "yo soy muy inocente" es mas falsa que un billete de 3 pesos [muy muy muy muy enojada]

H-carla, hermana ¿no tienes algo mas que hacer?-[enojada]

C-nopi [sonrisa falsa] además arnold tu no me has dicho nada-

A- eh ah eso solo que me quede pensando te escucho-

H-cielos Arnoldo!, andas mas distraído que Miriam por la mañana!-

A-ultimamente me sucede esto, pero como ven estoy bii[se golpea con un árbol] en-

H-quien te cree eso, Arnoldo si te acabas de golpear-

C-oh! ¿NO TE PASO NADA ARNOLD?!-

A-no solo fue un pequeñogolpecito-

H-pequeño! Je! [risa no disimulada]-

C-oh Helga no te rias del pequeño arnoldi-

Arnoldi? Y a esta que le pasa, ya paso a la etapa de poner sobrenombres raros o que?

C-pobrecito!, ven pon tu frente aquí! Te dare un pequeño besito! [beso]-

H-carla no tienes porque hacer eso! Solo es Arnoldo [ muy enojada]-

Quien se cree esta para besar a mi arnold, mi romeo, mi mussa! Bueno quizás mussa no! Pero si mi inspiración!

A-si Helga tiene razón! No tienes porque hacer eso, no es necesario [sonrisa]-

C-pero si yo te quiero ayudar arnold![preocupación falsa]-

H-hermana hasta aquí llegamos! Halla esta mi casa y la de arnold unas calles mas adelantes pero tu vives antes que nosotros así que te recomiendo ir a tu casa antes de que se te haga tarde!-

Ja! Con esa no me ganas carla!

C-ah pero mi casa esta sola y no quiero quedarme sola en casa así que acompañare a arnold! [Aires de triunfos]-

Eres una….


End file.
